


I'm Protecting You

by Veeiswriting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, M/M, a little sad at first, but iron bull helps that, came out pretty good, cute dorks snuggling, just a cute quick thing for an anon, sfw, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeiswriting/pseuds/Veeiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem is woken up and craves the company of his Amatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Protecting You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the nightmare thing is huge in the fandom. Forgive me. 
> 
> Other than that, this fic is pretty good. I feel like maybe Krem doesn't really need what the Inquistor needs, and that's okay, and Bull is happy to supply the sweet lovin' just as much. (Then again I headcannon my Quis has cute cuddles like this with Bull too.) Also I get shivers every time I hear Bull say "I love you too." hhhhh. 
> 
> This was for an anon who sent me a cute prompt on my blog. Shoutout to you anon!

Krem sat bolt upright in the bed, a cold sweat falling from his brow, breathing heavily. He’d been dreaming. Dreaming that he was back in Tevinter, being chased again. Only this time there had been no Bull to save him. 

He scrambled around in the dark for the huge qunari. “Bull-” he hissed, finding the huge man and shaking him slightly. “Bull wake up.” His hands were clammy and shaking, but he didn’t have the time to feel embarrassed. 

The Iron Bull slept like a rock, but he came out of his heavy slumber when he felt Krem’s hands on his arm, slowly sitting up and rubbing his face. “Huh?” he grunted, tiredly and non-committally. 

Krem was still shaking even as he found a way to squirm between Bull’s arm and torso, pressing his head close to his lovers chest, hiding his teary face. 

Bull was surprised for a moment before realizing what was going on. This happened occasionally, less so the longer they’d been together, but often enough that Bull didn’t have to ask. This was what his Kadan needed, and Bull wasn’t about to deny him what he needed. He pulled the warrior closer to him, and onto his lap, sitting up against the headboard of the bed they shared. He propped Krem up so he could lay his head on his shoulder. Krem responded by putting his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. 

“There’s no danger here, Kadan. I’m protecting you.” Bull murmured into Krem’s ear, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I’m sorry.” Krem huffed holding onto Bull, doing his back to take deep breaths. 

“No need.” Iron Bull let out his low laugh, making them both shake slightly. “It’s what I am here for.” 

Krem nuzzled the Qunari’s neck, kissing it and up to his jaw. “Amatus.” he mumbled. He was craving Bull’s affection, any kind of welcome distraction. 

Bull kissed Krem, chaste and sweet. He pulled away just slightly, enough to nuzzle Krem’s face and smile warmly at him. “Kadan.” 

“I love you, Bull.” Krem confessed, still holding onto him, his face damp and his heart pounding. 

The smile stayed in place, his face softening further, “I love you too.”


End file.
